


Metal Heart

by HRH_CHY



Series: Birthday One-shot request series [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Error MV, Fantasy, Robots, Vixx - Freeform, scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HRH_CHY/pseuds/HRH_CHY
Summary: Upon reflection, maybe she made Hongbin too human-like.





	Metal Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first request for my friends birthday and is part of my birthday one shot series. It's based off the Error M/V. I hope you enjoy!

The world outside was grey, muted by the rainfall. A tall figure stood by the window, the shadow of the rain falling across her face along with the bars. Slow whirring sounded from the giant machines behind her, filling the silence. The girl, for she was too young to be a woman, frowned. She wondered where it had gone wrong. Her inventions should have been perfect. She turned and glanced at her creations, studying them. 

Her first creation, N, was too simple, the mechanics of his movements too jerky. He was only able to operate for a day before short circuiting, his circuitry overheating. The second, Leo whom she was most fond of, had lasted twenty-nine days before a cat peed on him and caused him to short circuit. Although, she lamented, he had barely interacted with her anyways so it wasn’t too upsetting. At least N seemed to show signs of personality. Her third creation, Ravi, would barely move, staying in sleep mode and whirring loudly. She deactivated him after a week, annoyed by the loud noise. Ken, her fourth creation had smoother mechanics. He was able to walk, and formulate sentences, however, he unfortunately had a tendency to screech and run into walls. Poor Ken, after his fifth time running into a wall, three weeks after being created, turned off and would not turn on ever again. Her fifth creation, Sanghyuk, was a smart, well developed, human like robot. If it wasn’t for the fact that his eyes contracted and expanded like a camera lens one would have thought he was human. She had been so sure that she had finally perfected it. At the young age of 13, she would be known as the inventor of the most complex, well designed android known to man! She would take over the world with her invention! Yet, at 3 months old, Sanghyuk got a virus after downloading an episode of some anime or another from a sketchy website and glitched, sensitive machinery catching fire, burning a hole through his chest. 

Her last invention, Hongbin, should have also been perfect, in theory. She made sure he was programmed with an excellent antivirus, his personality was level-headed and slightly cynical, and his design was flawless. So how? How could she have forgotten the most important detail? How could she have let him fall in love? She breathed in through her nose, releasing an irritated sigh. He even stole her research and designs, her memory transfer program. Maybe she had made him too smart. 

The clock ticked, the minute and hour hand marking twelve am. It was officially October 11th. A yawn escaped her as five heads whirred to life, skeletal bodies motionless, and sang a quick happy birthday before shutting back down. Well, the girl supposed she could deal with him and his new robot girlfriend in the morning. Hopefully her dull security bots were able to confine them by then. She supposed, being known as the youngest, most brilliant mind in the world at 14 would be fine. For now, she’d have to go sleep, the bags under her eyes too deep. She would go back to the drawing board tomorrow. 

Her dreams would be peaceful, unaware of tomorrow’s doubts. Maybe if she’d been more specific. Maybe if she’d gone herself. Maybe then she would’ve had more than a small metal heart left. Maybe then she wouldn’t be cursing and destroying her security bots. But for now, she slept, dreaming of sitting on a throne at the top of the world.


End file.
